Surian Athanasi Bronislav
Overview Born originally as Surian Athanasi Bronislav Danvers in the Danvers Estate, east of Deurlyth, where his family happily received him, educated him successfully, and later on, taught him many things he'd find useful on his adulthood. Appearance Surian is a somewhat pale person, and, being Deurlen, he was strictly told and taught by his father to make excersise daily and grow his muscles, and so he did, becoming strong and heavy, from the childhood. He's earned a very tall stature with the time too, standing at 6'3. Although he is Deurlen, his hair is from a dark brown color and his beard as well. There's an important feature that his sister and brother also have, that is the particular kona cotton cyan color on their eyes. Surian has also four scars, one of them is hidden by occasional leaves wrapped around it, which hides a burn scar caused by a small fire, another one is on the middle of the left leg, an arrow-like scar, one in his shoulder, where he was once stabbed, and the last one, a not very large stab on the left part of his chest. Background Childhood Surian Athanasi (as second name) Bronislav Danvers was born a 9 of the Bright Dawn in the Year 1175, raised and educated in a very traditional, big and warm estate in the not-very-cold east of Deurlyth, where a very happy, large and proud family received him, including his one year old brother Henry who waited for him quite a long time, and his parents Garry and Vimelia, who did their best to raise and educate him properly and familiarize him with the lands within the very small Deurlyth. Later on, his sister would be born and the Bronislav siblings would form a very tight friendship, while they learn on their own in the area around the estate, since their parents didn't wanted to hire a teacher to tell them exactly what to do and what to learn. He quite enjoyed his childhood although it was somewhat exhausting for him, since in the estate there was many chores and exercise to be done, Surian became a very good and strong collaborator since kid. He was taught how to hunt with a bow, and how use his talents in a good way. He had a great intelligent and creative mind, he started drawing sketches of the estate or animals he found around, and he'd become with the time a good artist. Teen ages As his abilities were slowly and carefully perfected, his brother Henry was only grumpier and darker everytime, which caused him to start being stubborn and rude with everyone, clearly very annoyed by the fact that their parents were always giving him orders or grounding him. When Henry was grounded, he often spent time on his room, practicing with a dummy himself made with his bare hands, earning skills with fight and defense. He also sometimes used weapons, bows, or spears, where he could actually start training like a soldier on his own. Vimelia and Garry Bronislav were more and more worried about this, since they didn't wanted their child to go on wars and do dangerous things. They never let him be a cadet in the "NRA", although they indeed allowed him to practice on his room. Surian admired his brother, and though Henry never appreciated his brother in a good way, Surian always helped him and brought him water when he was tired, or get him food when he was hungry. Surian was always Henry's servant, and he really enjoyed to help. But that wouldn't calm Henry, since his grumpy and stubborn brother behavior couldn't have changed so easily. Surian always did his best to help his siblings in the worst or best situations, anytime they needed a quick support on anything, he'd be there for them. And so Valentine learned from Surian, always doing good and taking time for her own sometimes too. But... The young Bronislav siblings would very soon leave the estate, and probably Deurlyth, leaving their family alone for a long time... looking for their own new lives in a whole great adventure. When Surian was nearly sixteen years old, his brother left the estate looking for a guard job in New Volvar's Drangonguard, where Henry would learn plenty, more than what he learnt in the same estate. Surian didn't seem to enjoy it too much, but he wasn't sad either. He thought it was time for Henry to grow up and go on his own way, and also his family did, so they let him go away and do what he pleased, after a sad farewell. Young Adulthood The Bronislav family was a very big one. But suddenly it became tinier and tinier with the time. Many people left, and only some elders stayed. Surian decided to leave as well, it was nothing else he could do, he was too bored, and he seemed amused about a whole new life of himself and only himself. Valentine stayed, taking care of the family that was left in the estate, and she'd also go after some years. This is where Surian's journey begins. Surian, with only eighteen years old, started travelling with his horse and some package off the estate, going through a deep wilderness to get a small shortcut. An unfortunate event happened, though, he was alone, and disarmed, in that moment, when a ferocious figure leaped on his horse, and later, attacked him. This would give his life a drastic twist he'd never forget, nor forgive the person who caused it. Adulthood After giving this traumatic experience more time to be practiced and helped, he would return to his normal life, and soon became Acolyte in the Praxis of Light, also getting a job as manager in the very known Slumbering Golem in Hearth, and moved to the Waterfront area on Driftwood. He would start a new life, withouth his family, but a pretty good company and places to stay. After a long time, he had the task to help someone with a big problem. He travelled far from Hearth, with his friend companion, and built a cottage in the very deep wilds. He spent years with this person, as the other got used to the hard life in the woods, Surian taught him how to survive, and trained him. Once the young man was ready to go off alone, Surian let them on their own. But Surian stayed on these woods. Some that know of his curse rumored, that he bravely decided to stop being human, and went feral forever, to never go back or be the same again. Friends * Juniper † * Emilie * Ozan * Annabelle * Vilhelmiina * Kris * Cirina * Vas'Ya * Naoko Acquaintances * Kathrin Ziegler † * Nadiyya * Lennie Brooks * Isibeal Brennan * Uri Raven * Trish * Galya * Mer'Thula * Mer'Ek * King Consort Silas von Castell * Queen Margarette von Castell * Zephyr * Tel'Valer * Raina * Nian'Ki * Deidre * Gabrielle Tel * Ella Tel * Tel'Grov * Liliana * Rufus Rogalski * Yazhi Yiska Dislikes * Bertrand Garvin * Allania Elora * Henry Bronislav * Ben Bronislav * Jerome * Stanford Family * Garry Bronislav (Father) * Vimelia Bronislav (Mother) * Jason Danvers (Grandfather) † * Ayamie Danvers (Grandmother) † * Valentine Bronislav (Sister) * Henry Bronislav (Brother) * Ben Bronislav (Uncle) Enemies * Edward Valarian † * Jerome †?? * Ghost from the Painted Manor Personality Surian has a very nice and friendly personality, each time he meets a stranger, when he is in a good mood, or a neutral mood, he'll always try to be a good person, and much more when he is doing his job as bartender. When he is stressed or desperated though, it becames a much different situation. He always tries to not get too angry or mad at people for small things, but when he is, he will be strong and firm. Likes * Hunting * Drinking * Painting/Sketching * Reading * Canines * Horses Dislikes * Big crowds * Light Magic * Insane people * Dark Magic * Pirates Quirks * Strong Deurlen accent * Repulsion towards parrots * Heavy drinker Other Theme Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huOOD5K6USA Face Claim http://i.imgur.com/h5o32X6.jpg Item Claims http://i.imgur.com/5qrEX0d.jpg Voice Claim Ryan Chenevert, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4OJNZ93vHyI OOC Notes Currently being played by: Aguilaloon This character's backstory will be modified, and more content will be added as more important events happens on his life.Category:Characters